One Loud Life
''One Loud Life ''is a 2D-animated, comedy-drama film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Animation. Based off the hit animated television show, The Loud House created by Chris Savino. Unlike the show, the film brings in a much darker and tear jerking tone to it than the show does. The film was released on July 20th 2026. A good ten years after the show aired on Nickelodeon. Summary In the beginning, God created the heaven and the Earth and put people on it. Families were a huge part of his creation. And now, one of those families are in trouble. This family is called "Loud". The only boy in the family, Lincoln wonders why he's the only boy in a family of ten sisters, but his questions are taken out however because his first three sisters, Lori, Leni and Luna are each going through a serious crisis, giving him a multi-tasking situation to put up with for a temporary amount of time, pushing him too far off the edge and causing him to run away to the Big City. He's not helped by the fact that a person from their parents' past wants him and his parents Lynn Sr. and Rita dead. However after meeting a certain someone, Lincoln learns that there might be more to his family than he might think. Plot Cast and Characters Loud Kids * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Villians * Doug Lawrence as Glenn O' Harry * Dwight Schultz as Derry Parents and GrandParents * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud * Tim Conway as Louis Loud (Deceased) * Fred Willard as Albert Royal Woods Residents * Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey * Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride * Richard Steven Horvitz as Chaz, Skippy & David * Lara Jill Miller as Liam Jagger * Kari Wahlgren as Maggie * John DiMaggo as Mr Grouse & Chunk * Jill Talley as Sam * Pamela Adlon as Tabby * Amanda McCann as Giggles * Ashley Johnson as Stella, Paige * Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar * Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco & Silas * Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain & Haiku * Throup van Orman as Winston * Tom Holland as Benny * Fred Tatasciore as Sergei Casagrande Family * Sonia Manzano as Rosa Casagrande * Ruben Garfias as Hector Casagrande * Roxana Ortega as Frida Puga Casagrande * Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos Casagrande * Sumalee Monatano as Maria Santiago * Alexa PenaVega as Carlota Casagrande * Jared Kozak as Carlos Jr. Casagrande * Alex Cazares as Carlino Casagrande * Roxana Ortega as Carlitos Casagrande * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago Production On March 28, 2017, rumors surrounding Paramount's motion picture president Marc Evans announcing a movie based on the series set for release on February 7, 2020 had surfaced the internet. The show's creator Chris Savino declined this multiple times, when asked about this. One month before Chris was fired for sexual harassment claims in 2017, he, two of the writers and the actress Catherine Taber, where having lunch and Catherine joked about the idea of a movie based off the show which the Nickelodeon Animation Podcast host Hector Navaro called "Viva Loud Vegas". He politely but firmly declined the idea multiple times, when other people at Nickelodeon asked him if there would be a movie based off the show. He stated: "I love these characters, and when I create episodes for the show, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own, but even if I were to make a 90 minute movie out of my characters and show. The three questions I'd ask myself would be "What would make the movie special and unique? "What would push itself off the ground?" and "How do you turn a television related to a Sunday Funny into a 90 minute format?" To do a movie about them doing the same things they do everyday would be a horrible mistake, and I'd never forgive myself for that." When Savino was fired, Kyle Marshall continued the show, while developing the spin off show Los Casagrandes with Mike Rubiner. Kyle got a call from Cyma Zarghami, President, Nickelodeon Group. Asking if he wanted to develop a movie based off The Loud House. Kyle said no at first because he was scared that it would fail in the ratings due to the premise of the show. But after watching The Rugrats Movie with his son, he thought that he could do the same thing to The Loud House. The film went through several drafts and ideas, one idea involved Lincoln and his sisters running away from home after finding out that Lynn Sr. and Rita were going to have 2-3 children instead of 11, feeling suicidal about the whole situation. Kyle didn't really like this one saying that "It's not like finding something much bigger than a life story, and it seems like a rip-off of another movie....I think.". Another idea involved Lori finally moving into college, meeting her long lost cousin and finding out that they have the same type of family but with genders swapped. Mike and Kyle didn't really feel the need to develop this further because at the last second of writing the script, Kyle got scared about it being an animated Threeway of Cheaper By The Dozen, Meet the Parents and Greece. The two decided to leave the project alone for a good amount of years, until 2023, when the show was at it's sixth season. Mike decided to bring it back because once the show had reached the sixth season, he had a fear that it might actually "jump the shark". He stated: "When I was hired as story editor for the show by Chris Savino, I never really expected that the show would be this successful. But to me, although kids like it, as well as parents. I think that it's time that the show closed the book forever. Sometimes you have to move on in life and be as successful as your idle was." So therefore he and Kyle went back to the project, with the help of Amanda Rynda. After watching Finding Nemo, they decided that the one thing to put in the movie would be a deep origin story. Trivia * The movie serves as a finale for The Loud House, in terms of tone and story. * This is the fifth Nicktoon to get an animated feature film. The first four were Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, The Wild Thornberrys, and SpongeBob SquarePants. It is technically the sixth Nicktoon to get an animated feature film, if one also counts Doug's 1st Movie, produced by Disney. Reception Box Office The film was released on July 17th 2026 and made $254,193,998 in its opening weekend. Critical Reception One Loud Life holds a 65% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 30 positive reviews and 6 negative. The consensus is: "Dark and Delightful. All in one kids movie." On Common Sense Media, Thomas Barrison gave the film a 4/5, praising it for the story and characters in the movie. The age, the movie was given is age 8+.